western_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Jones
Alice Jones (nee' Williams) (b. 1857 d. 1945) was the former co-owner of the Broken Shoulder and former cashier of the General Store. She was the wife and former co-worker of Johnny Jones, the friend of Emily Coleson and the former co-worker of Megan Kennedy. She died in the early hours of July 17 1945 with no surviving family left, her husband dead and her friends gone. Stats Nicknames: Ally Born: 14 April 1857 Died: 17 July 1945 Occupation: Broken Shoulder co-owner (formerly), Cashier of General Store (formerly) Height: 5 ft 5 in Weight: 65 lbs Gender: Female Origin: Lincoln, Nebraska Affiliations: Emily Coleson, Megan Kennedy Family: Scott Williams (Father, deceased), Katie Williams (Mother, deceased), Megan Williams (Aunt, deceased) Weapon(s): N/A Personal theme: Little Shoes Big Voice- "Little Things Mean A Lot" Main actor: Kaley Cuoco Status: Dead Story The daughter of a nurse and a woodworker, Alice was born in Dallas in 1857. Growing up, Alice was somewhat of a tomboy, with hobbies ranging from tree climbing to hole digging. On the side, Alice's parents were amateur ornithologists and they used to take Alice on their trips to the countryside, sparking a life long admiration. Overall, Alice had a fairly relaxed childhood, that was until one rainy night in October when her house was burgled and her parents killed. Alice managed to escape and inform the authorities but the culprit was never found, and this lead to her being sent to live with her Aunt Megan in Dallas, Texas. Early Career and meeting Johnny Soon after moving, Alice's Aunt Megan got her a job as a cashier. 2 months later a 19 year old Alice was introduced to Johnny Jones, a poor young man near death who just rolled in from Tenessee. Johnny and Alice would later start a relationship that lasted 3 months and then turned into something more permanent: marriage. Life at the Broken Shoulder Soon after getting married, Johnny and Alice purchased the nearby saloon and called it the Broken Shoulder. The two then became landlord and landlady, moving in above the bar. This meant that Alice would have to give up her job at the General Store. At the time, the idea of man and wife as co-workers was somewhat unorthodox but everyone thought that Johnny and Alice made it work. That was until later on. The Downfall of Johnny While still at the Broken Shoulder, Alice gave birth to a baby boy whom Johnny named after his father. Unfortunately, the baby died at just hours old and Johnny suffered from depression and started to drink, smoke and gamble a lot (gambling never left him and it later helped him become the best poker player in the county). He then fell in with a gang called the Bollard Twins. Poor Alice didn't know what to do except carry on with her life and hope that Johnny would return, but it wouldn't be another 2 months until that happened. During this two months, Alice met Dan Hunter, an expert hunter and survivalist. But the two were very different and hardly talked to each other, but when Johnny got arrested Alice introduced Dan to him and the two became the best of friends. When Dan expressed his desire to work alongside Johnny in the Broken Shoulder, Alice passed on her share of the saloon to Dan and resumed her old job as cashier of the General Store. Western Stories In Western Stories, it would appear that Alice's role wasn't as big as Johnny's or Dan's but she was all the more important. It was during the first few episodes in which Alice befriended Dan's girlfriend Emily Coleson, and it was during later episodes that Emily and Alice joined forces to combat Alice's spiteful co-worker Megan Kennedy. The Death of Johnny and Later Life When Michael Reese showed up with the objective of intimidating Johnny, Alice was cautious but Johnny reassured her that he had it under control. Reese's advances came slowly at first; most didn't realize or didn't care. Eventually, Reese's advances got worse to the point of Eddie Benson's murder (It was Eddie who befriended a young Johnny when he first came to Armadillo and he also introduced Johnny to Alice) and the burning of the Broken Shoulder. Infuriated, Johnny set out to abolish the Bollard Twins Gang and their leader with the aid of all of Armadillo. With the whole town in tow, Johnny started a battle that ended with his death and the injury of many others. Sometime after Western Stories, Alice left Armadillo for an Nebraska where she stayed for the remainder of her life. Death In 1941, Alice was diagnosed with brain cancer which claimed her life 4 years later on 17 July. She was cremated a week later and her ashes were scattered in the countryside where she used to visit as a child. Personal Life Alice stated that she had a fear of heights and a mild fear of guns. Trivia - Reese Witherspoon, Angelina Jolie and Julia Roberts were all considered for the role of Alice. The role of Alice later went to Kaley Cuoco.